Les ténèbres de la lumière
by severuse
Summary: Petit défi lancé à moi même je devais intégrer dans la fic le mot père, physionomie, reste, et laisser.


**Résumé : Défi que je me suis lancé, je devais intégrer dans ma fic le mot père, physionomie, sureté, laisser, et reste. **

**NDA : Les persos ainsi que certains évènements appartiennent a JK Rowling.**

**Les ténèbres de la lumière.**

Aujourd'hui j'ai viens de perdre la femme de ma vie, ma mère. En effet aujourd'hui elle était convoquée à Poudlard, parce que j'avais cassé la figure à James Potter. celle-ci dans un moment de fureur, m'a dit que j'avais hérité cette violence de mon père, et que dans ce cas là, je n'étais plus son fils, car elle n'avais pas envie de se faire frapper par moi. Elle ne veut plus me voir, j'ai plus le droit de revenir chez moi, je devrais être heureux, de ne plus revoir mon maudit père, et pourtant je suis complètement brisé, comment peut elle me comparer à cet être infect, comment à t'elle pu penser une minute que je pourrais la frapper. Et quand bien même je pourrais pourquoi m'éloigne t'elle d'elle, ça fait onze ans qu'elle le supporte et moi je suis renié sur la supposition d'un évènement. Pour le coup j'ai envie de la frapper, je n'en fais rien, je ne voudrais pas m'abaisser au niveau de mon paternel. J'ai sa physionomie, j'ai pas envie d'avoir son mental. Dieux que je hais mon corps. Ma mère quitte le bureau sans même me jeter un dernier regard, mais à t'elle conscience qu'elle viens de laisser une énorme blessure qui ne cicatrisera jamais dans le cœur de son enfant. Il ne reste plus que Potter, Dumbledore et moi, Potter me fixe d'un air tragique que j'ai envie de lui ôter d'un coup de poing. Dumbledore reprends la parole et me dis que dorénavant je passerai toutes mes vacances chez Potter. Toute la fureur de ces dernières minutes ressort, je casse le nez du vieux, il me lance un stupéfix, me bourre de coup de pieds, il dit à Potter d'en faire autant, celui-ci refuse, alors il lui jette le doloris, celui-ci refuse toujours d'obéir, il le soumet à l'impérium celui-ci ne peut que s'exécuter, le vieux fou lève le sortilège, Potter horrifié parce qu'il à fait. Le vieux con n'y est pas allé de main morte, j'ai du sang partout et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogrifs. Dumbledore me déstupéfixe, il nous jette un sortilège de langue de plomb afin que l'on ne dise rien, il me dit de passer à l'infirmerie pour me soigner, il me dit de dire à l'infirmière que j'ai tenté de tuer un hippogriffes et qu'il s'est défendu. Je le fais car maintenant je sais de quoi il est capable.

6 ans après James et moi rejoignons le seigneur des ténèbres, pour nous venger du vieux fou, 4 ans après James et sa femme sont mort tués par l'auror fou Alastor Maugrey. Leur fils Harry est placé chez de la famille moldu. Peu après je suis obligé d'enseigner a Poudlard car le ministère m'a à l'œil, le ministère sait t'il que le mal ne viens pas de là ou on pense. Voldemort perd son âme à cause d'un détraqueur, je reste à Poudlard. En 1991, Harry le fils de James, arrive à Poudlard, je remarque que celui-ci à du fond de teint, je le met en retenue, je lui jète discrètement un charme de révélation, et je réalise qu'il à été maltraité, j'apprends par la même occasion que c'est Dumbledore qui à jeté un sortilège de violence sur ses parents moldus, mais je me rends compte que le sortilège de langue de plomb m'empeche de parler, cependant, je laisse un mot anonyme à l'infirmière lui demandant de bien examiner l'enfant.

Voldemort retrouve son âme, vint le jour ou un seul camp doit régner, les deux camps sont réunis à Poudlard, afin de s'affronter, Le seigneur des ténèbres lance un sortilège de révélation spirituelle, et la tout Poudlard voit comment le jeune Tom Jédusor allias Voldemort à été abusé sexuellement durant sa scolarité par le vieux fou, on le voit maintenir une pièce d'argent sur Lupin, on le voit agresser physiquement, mentalement et sexuellement, des tas d'élèves, on le voit jeter tout un tas de langue de plomb afin d'empecher les enfants de parler, on le voit jeter un sortilège de violence, sur la famille moldue de Harry afin que celui ci soit maltraité, on le voit le manipuler afin de le violer, et enfin on le voit violer Minerva mac Gonagall lors de sa dernière ronde, c'est de la main de cette dernière victime qu'il meurt.

50 ans plus tard, Voldemort est mort, il à éliminé toutes les personnes maltraitante de la surface de la terre. Minerva et moi nous nous sommes mariés après avoir adopté Harry, nous avons eu un autre enfant. Ce sont eux qui devront s'assurer de la continuité de notre tache. A l'heure d'aujourdhui je profite de ma femme que j'aime, car nous savons que bientôt viendra l'heure de notre mort.


End file.
